<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>marilag by iwaichoomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170525">marilag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaichoomi/pseuds/iwaichoomi'>iwaichoomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mythology, Clairvoyance, Fate &amp; Destiny, Gods, HQFiloWeek2020, M/M, Mentions of Myth &amp; Folklore, Mythology - Freeform, Romance, Traditions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaichoomi/pseuds/iwaichoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“…Pero Apo..” panimulang tanong ng batang si Hajime, boses ay maliit at gagap sa kanang palad ang makinis na piraso ng kaliskis ng pumapanaghoy na sirena. “Sino po ang nakita ninyo sa hinaharap na iibigin ko?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HQ Filo Week Fic Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>marilag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Purong prosa ang maikling kwento na ito. Hindi rin accurate ang lahat, only some parts of the story are accurate at shallow surface lang ng philippine mythology ang alam para hindi confusing masyado at hindi na mas kumplikado para sa akin (medyo nababagabag ako isulat to pero dahil fiction lang naman at may warning rin naman na hindi ito buong akma so oks naman diba? Huehue) at para sa mga mambabasa. Iminumungkahi ko na magself-dive nalang po about sa philippine mythology, promise, maganda and sobrang interesting po!!! 💛</p><p>Original work of mine so kung mayroon mang pagkakatulad sa iba, heads up lang po.</p><p>Kausapin ako dito sa twitter, @iwaichoomi. Maraming salamat! Magbasa lang po nang magbasa!</p><p>[Ang kuwento na ito ay submission para #HQFiloWeek2020, sa kategoryang day #1: Filipino Mythology/Superstitions]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Hajime? Pakatatandaan mo..”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Napatigil si Hajime sa ginagawang pag-uumpok ng mga bato sa gilid ng nagbabagang sigang kahoy. Itinuon niya ang pansin sa kanyang Apo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ano po?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ngumiti ang matandang babae na katabi niya. Mga hibla ng buhok ay tila pilak na nagbibigay tanglaw sa kadiliman ng gabi. Kumurap-kurap ang mga mata ni Hajime nang hindi na niya matagalan titigan ang nakasisilaw na buhok ng kanyang Apo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ikaw ang susunod sa linya ng ating Ginoo. Ikaw ang ikasiyamnapu’t walong ginoo ang magdadala ng tradisyon. Alam kong masyado pang maaga para maisaisip mo ang sinasabi ni Apo, ngunit hindi ko batid kung kailan pa ako magkakaroon pa ng pagkakataon na masabi ito sa iyo..”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tahimik lamang at tiim na nakikinig at naghihintay, pinanood ni Hajime ang mumunti at mabagal na pagkilos ng kanyang Apo; mga braso nito ay bahagyang nanginginig ngunit matatag ang bawat anggulo, katunayan na hindi lamang isang ordinaryong matandang babae ang kanyang Apo. Bahagyang yumuko si Hajime para silipin ang bagay na unti-unting inilalabas ng kanyang Apo sa maliit nitong sisidlan na nakalagay sa kuwintas nitong abanikong habi.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ano po iyan, Apo?” Hindi pa inilalahad ng Apo ang palad ay naitanong agad ni Hajime.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Muling ngumiti ang matanda. At marahan, ibinuka ng Apo ang palad.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Unti-unting nagliwanag ang mga mata ni Hajime. Ang paglaki ng kanyang paningin at ang pag-uwang ng kanyang mga labi ay lalong ikinangiti ng kanyang Apo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Apo!” Hindi masidlang ligaya na pagtatanong ni Hajime. “Napakaganda po! Ano po iyan?! Saan po iyan nagmula?! Ngayon lang po ako nakakita ng ganyang karikit na bagay!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hajime, anak..” panimula ng Apo. “Ang marikit na bagay na ito ay regalo sa akin ng isang matalik na kaibigan. Kaytagal ko itong iningatan, ngunit hindi ko rin ito nagamit sa tamang paggagamitan. Dahil nakikita mo, Hajime, na ang Apo ay hindi nagkaroon ng katipan..”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Saglit tumigil ang Apo sa pagsasalita. Ang konsentrasyon ni Hajime sa pakikinig sa bawat kataga ng kanyang Apo ay siya ring dahilan ng pagtinis ng kanyang pandinig; bawat huni ng kuliglig at pagpalaspas ng mga nagsisilakihang dahon sa kakahuyan, tila ba pinakikinggan ang bawat pariralang lumalabas sa maninipis at kulubot nang mga labi ng Apo. Pinakatitigan ng Apo si Hajime. At hinipo nito ang namimilog na kaliwang pisngi ng walang muwang na bata.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Nais kong ipamana sa iyo itong bagay na ibinigay sa akin ng Aman Sinaya, dahil naniniwala ako, na sa likod ng marahas na tungkuling iniwan sa iyo ng Aring Sinukuan, ikaw ay naiiba sa lahat ng mga naitalagang Ginoo…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hajime.. naisulat sa mga bituin ang nakatadhanang pag-babanggaan ng mga kaitas-taasan. Inaasahan ng mga Ginoo ang iyong pagpapatuloy ng antigong tradisyon, ang higit pa sa alamat na hidwaan ng Aring Sinukuan at ng Apung Malyari, ang matandang iringan ng dalawang gigintong may-tungkulin ay maisasalin sa bawat sunod na patak sa linya.. Ikaw, Hajime, ay nakatakdang maging mortal na kaaway ng bagong Apung Malyari. Ngunit katulad ng Aring Sinukuan na iniwanan ka ng matandang tungkulin, ako ay isa rin sa mga taong nagbigay ng pagkakataon para ikaw ay maisilang. Ang pagbibigay ko ng silong sa aking sinapupunan upang maisabuhay ang iyong ina ay nagbibigay sa akin ng karapatan na magpamana rin sa iyo, kahit pa hindi ito kasing laking bagay tulad ng sa Aring Sinukuan..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hajime, anak, hindi kahulugan ng iyong magiging titulo na isara mo ang iyong puso at isipan. Ang kaliskis na ito ng pumapanaghoy na sirena ay siyang ibibigay mo sa iyong magiging katipan. At gusto kong iparating sa iyo, anak, na hindi limitado sa isang binibini ang pagpili ng maiibigan. Hindi rin ito limitado sa loob ng iyong pook at tribo.. Hajime, kung sakaling mangyari man ang nakita ko sa hinaharap.. Nais kong ibigay mo ito sa iyong maiibigan. Kahit pa sagrado ito sa akin at maisip mong hindi nararapat ang taong iyon na makuha ang kaliskis ng pumapanaghoy na sirena, hindi lamang ikaw ang may hawak ng desisyon. Ngunit pati na rin ang taong iyong iibigin..”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Humihip ang hangin. Humuhuni ang mga ibon. Bumubulong ang mga dahon sa saliw ng indayog ng mga sangang umiindak. At sa likod ng munting kaalaman ni Hajime, sa kanyang pausbong pa lamang na kamuwangan ay naisapuso niya ang bawat katagang lumabas sa mga labing nakangiti ng Apo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Isang katanungan ang unti-unting gumapang sa sulok ng kaisipan ng batang hindi alam ang paparating sa kanya sa hinaharap.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“…Pero Apo..” panimulang tanong ng batang si Hajime, boses ay maliit at gagap sa kanang palad ang makinis na piraso ng kaliskis ng pumapanaghoy na sirena. “Sino po ang nakita ninyo sa hinaharap na iibigin ko?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Isang matamis na ngiti ang ibinigay ng kanyang Apo. At inaasahan ni Hajime na maibibigay ng Apo ang tamang tugon sa susunod na araw.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kinabukasan, iilang minuto bago ang pagbubukang liwayway, nagtipon ang mga anito’t anita sa silong ng Apo Munag. Walang maintindihan si Hajime kung bakit tumatangis ang kanyang ina at kung bakit galit itong nakatitig sa kanyang ama, ngunit ang halos nanunuyong dugo sa sikmura ng kanyang minamahal na lola ay sapat nang rason para malaman ni Hajime na hindi na masasagot ng Apo ang kanyang katanungan.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Siya lamang at ang hinaharap ang tutuklas ng sagot.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>●●●</p><p> </p><p>“Hajime… Hajime!”</p><p> </p><p>Hindi natinag si Hajime sa pagmamasid ng ilog kung saan nagtatampisaw ang iilang kababaihan. Ilang minuto na ring nagtatago si Hajime sa likod ng makakating halaman at ilang singsing-pari’t salaginto na rin ang naipon ni Hiro sa sisidlang dala ni Hajime.</p><p> </p><p>“Hindi pa ba tayo uuwi?” Pagpukaw muli ng kaibigan sa pansin niya. “Hating oras na tayong nagmamatiyag dito. At bakit ba sinisipat mo ang mga dilag? Hindi ka naman siguro… ano nga ba ang tawag sa mga nagagaping lalaki sa salang pagpasok sa silong ng isang birheng babae?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hindi iyon ang pakay ko,” singhal ni Hajime sa kaibigan. “May nais lamang akong masilayan.. ngunit parang nag-aaksaya lang ako ng panahon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kung inihahayag mo sa aming mga kasapi mo ang ngalan ng taong hinahanap mo, baka sakaling mas maging madali ang suliranin mong ilang buwan mo na ring binabagabag.”</p><p> </p><p>Ilang segundo ang pinalipas ni Hajime upang mangibabaw ang huni ng mga ibon. Ang mahihina ngunit hindi mabilang na kaluskos ng mga namamasyal na mga usa, ang pag-atungal ng iilang bagong silang na mga biik, ang mahinang pagmartsa ng mga tupa sa kakahuyan. Sa iilang segundo na iyon ay siya ring paglisan ng mga dilag mula sa mala-salaming tubig ng ilog.</p><p> </p><p>At muli, tulad ng mga nakalipas na buwan, pagkadismaya ang kinahantungan ng muling pagsisiyasat ni Hajime.</p><p> </p><p>“Wala talaga rito ang <em>Ginoo</em>,” ani Hajime sa kawalan.</p><p> </p><p>Nangunot ang noo ni Hiro.</p><p> </p><p>“Ginoo? Mayroon pa bang ibang ginoong anito sa ating gubat bukod sa iyo, Aring Sinukuan?”</p><p> </p><p>Hindi maiwasan ni Hajime ang mapapitlag sa iba ngunit estrangherong ngalan na ipinukol sa kanya ng kaibigan. Nais niyang sumagot, magbigay ng hayag na hindi niya kailanman ninais ang maihalintulad sa sariling ninuno ngunit ano ang kaya niyang ipaglaban kung nananalaytay sa kanyang mga ugat at naisusulat sa tadhana, ‘sing lalim ng mga ukit ng sandata sa kanyang balat na tila paalala, na siya at ang Aring Sinukuan ngayo’y iisa sa diwa’t kaluluwa? Ano ang masasabi niya sa kaibigang nabuhay sa kanyang tabi mula pagkasibol ng unang ngipin na hindi siya pabor maging Diyos ng Digmaan at Kamatayan?</p><p> </p><p>Maaari niya bang gawing dahilan ang naisiwalat sa kanya ng Apo bago ito pumanaw? Maaari niya bang ibato sa mga anito ang kadahilanang wala siyang bakal na dibdib at kalawakang isip? Maari niya bang ipanaghoy sa tainga ng bawat nagtatanong na iba ang nakasulat sa pilak na bituin sa likod ng naisulat nang tadhana ng ikasyamnapu’t walong Ginoo?</p><p> </p><p>Hindi mawari ni Hajime kung ano ang nararapat na gawin. Dahil datapwa’t naipahaging ng Apo na iba ang kanyang kapalaran sa pamamagitan ng pagsuko nito ng kaliskis ng pumapanaghoy na sirena sa kanyang palad, hindi naisatinig ng Apo kung gagampanan ba ni Hajime ang antigong tradisyon.</p><p> </p><p>Nakatala na sa kalangitan ang buong buhay hanggang dulo ng paghinga ng Ginoo, ngunit walang librito ang kanyang talambuhay kung saan maaari niyang hanapin at isabuhay ang bawat pangyayari.</p><p> </p><p>Si Hajime ang tutuklas ng kanyang mga susunod na hakbang. At hangga’t maaari, nawa’y mahagip na rin ng kanyang mga paningin ang mailap na Diyos ng Buwan at ang Pinuno ng Walong Ilog.</p><p> </p><p>“Humayo na tayo,” ani Hajime kapagkuwan. “Marahil, hindi ito ang tamang lugar na paghintayan.”</p><p> </p><p>●●●</p><p> </p><p>Marikit ang gabi. Iilang daang mga tala sa mapusyaw na kalangitan ang nagsisipaligsaan sa pagkinang at maririnig sa ilalim ng maliwanag na buwan ang paghiyaw at halakhakan ng mga kalalakihan hawak ang kani-kanilang sisidlan ng burong katas ng ubas.</p><p> </p><p>Sa ‘di kalayuan, sa naglalakihang ugat ng pinakamatandang puno ng mangga, nakatangkuko si Hajime at minamasid ang mga kaibigan.</p><p> </p><p>Ang mahina ngunit biglaang pagkabali ng mga sanga sa kanyang likuran ang ikinalingon ni Hajime.</p><p> </p><p>“Kay rikit ng gabi..”</p><p> </p><p>Napakatamis na boses, tila huni ng masayang kalapati at himig ng nagsisisayawang alon ng karagatan, pinanuod ni Hajime ang unti-unting paglapit ng nakangiting diyos hanggang sa tumigil ito sa kanyang tabi.</p><p> </p><p>“Dian Masalanta..” pagbati ni Hajime. Bahagyang iwinasiwas ng marikit na diyos ang kaliwa nitong kamay, isinasantabi ang pagbanggit ni Hajime sa ngalan ng diyos nitong pinagmulan.</p><p> </p><p>“Mas nais ko ang pagtawag sa aking tunay na ngalan,” ani ng diyos at umupo isang talampakan ang pagitan sa kinalilikmuan ni Hajime.</p><p> </p><p>“…Koushi,” kapagkuwan ay banggit ni Hajime. Ngumiti ang diyos.</p><p> </p><p>“Hindi mo kailangang magsatinig ng iyong suliranin, Ginoo,” wika ng marikit na diyos. “Nahihiwatig sa iyong mga mata ang walang himbing na pagtulog.”</p><p> </p><p>Tumingala si Hajime upang silipin ang kalangitan. Ngunit ang manigong mga dahon ng puno ang bumungad sa kanya. Muling ibinaba ni Hajime ang paningin sa kalupaan, at paglipas ng isang saglit ay itinuon niya ang pansin sa magandang diyos.</p><p> </p><p>“Ilang buwan na ang lumipas mula nang matanggap ko ang diwa’t kaluluwa ng Aring Sinukuan.. kami ay iisa na.. ngunit hanggang ngayon ay hindi ko pa rin nasisilayan ang Diyos ng Buwan at ang Pinuno ng Walong Ilog. Hindi ba’t dapat ay nandirito na ang kanyang mga kasapi upang magdeklara ng kasunduan ukol sa aking mga kapid? Ako ay bahagyang naguguluhan..”</p><p> </p><p>May kunot sa noo ng Ginoo nang matapos niyang maihayag sa marikit na diyos ang isa sa mga dahilan ng kanyang pagsisiyasat. At hindi man naisatinig ni Hajime, alam niya na hindi lingid kay Koushi –Diyos ng Katipan, Pagsilang, at Kapayapaan– ang isa pang dahilan ng kanyang masugid na paghihintay sa bagong Apung Malyari.</p><p> </p><p>Ang mahinang paghagikgik ng marikit na diyos ang nagpawi ng agam-agam ni Hajime.</p><p> </p><p>“Hajime.. ang Diyos ng Buwan at Pinuno ng Walong Ilog, mailap itong masilayan dahil hindi niya nililisan ang kanyang tahanan sa mga oras na gising ang Bathala. Sa lalim ng gabi at tanglaw ng buwan lamang nagtatampisaw sa walong ilog ang mala-diwatang bantay ng Pinatubo.”</p><p> </p><p>Natigilan si Hajime. Napuno ng katanungan ang kanyang isipan. Bantay? Ng Pinatubo?</p><p> </p><p>Hindi lingid ang kaalamang ang Apung Malyari ang dakilang bantay ng sagradong bundok. Ngunit ang katotohanang mas inuna ng bagong Apung Malyari ang maglagi sa bundok ng Pinatubo bagkus na sumugod at makipag-ugnayan patungkol sa mga sagradong batas ng dalawang nag-iiringan na diyos.</p><p> </p><p>Iyon ang isa sa pinakamahalagang tradisyon ng Aring Sinukuan at Apung Malyari; ang pagkikita ng mga itinalagang diyos na sunod sa linya upang pag-usapan at mapag-kasunduan ang mga batas na bawat mamamayan ng dalawang diyos ay makikipagmabutihan sa isa’t isa at hindi madadamay sa hidwaan ng dalawang panginoon.</p><p> </p><p>At ilang buwan nang paghihintay ay hindi pa rin nagpaparamdam ang bantay ng bundok Pinatubo. Ano ang ibig-sabihin ng pagpapabaya ng diyos ng buwan at ang pinuno ng walong ilog?</p><p> </p><p>Tila muling nahaging ng marikit na diyos ang pagkakagulo ng mga kalabaw sa loob ng isipan ni Hajime. Ngumiti ito.</p><p> </p><p>“Humayo ka at tumungo sa ika-apat na ilog sa kanlurang bahagi ng Pinatubo. Hindi tatapak ang diyos na hinihintay mo sa paanan ng Arayat dahil sa kanyang pag-aalala na masindak ang iyong mga mamamayan,” tumayo si Koushi at saglit idinantay sa balikat ni Hajime ang isang palad nito. “Binibigyan kita ng kapayapaan sa iyong paglalakbay, at sa ngalan ng pilak na bituin, nawa’y masilayan mo na si Tooru. Napakaganda niya, Hajime. Tila nais ng langit at tadhana na huwag ka nang lilihis pa ng tingin sa oras na tumuon ang iyong mga mata sa Diyos ng Buwan at ng Walong Ilog.”</p><p> </p><p>Pagsapit ng Bathalang Araw, sa pamumuno ni Hajime at ng dalawampung iba pang mga anito dala-dala ang mga unang kalidad ng mga aning palay, nagtungo si Hajime sa bundok ng Pinatubo.</p><p> </p><p>Sa pagkakataon na ito ay dala ni Hajime ang abanikong sisidlan ng kaliskis ng pumapanaghoy na sirena, kasama ang mga salitang iniwan ng kanyang Apo.</p><p> </p><p>●●●</p><p> </p><p>Lumipas ang magdamag, ang limangpung kilometrong layo ng Pinatubo sa Arayat na kung tutuusin ay aabutin lamang ng iilang minuto sa kapangyarihan ng mga anito at diyos na tulad ni Hajime ay inabot ng iilang oras dahil sa ilang pagkakataong pagpapakita ng Sitan at ng Manisilat. Hindi inalintana ni Hajime ang panunukso ng dalawang tusong nilalang. Hindi rin naman siya naiiba sa mga ito kung iisipin. Siya na Duyos ng Digmaan at Kamatayan..</p><p> </p><p>“Ginoo, tila yaring putik ang mga impormasyong inilahad ng mga Agta sa atin tungkol sa ating masisilungan,” hayag ni Hiro, hindi bakas ang pagkapagal ng binata sa likod ng makapal na nitong pawis sa balat. “Saan tayo magpapalipas ng gabi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hindi ko kailangan ng matutuluyan,” ani Hajime. “Ngunit walang mali sa mga lahad ng mga Agta. Tayo ang magtatayo ng ating sariling mga silong. Inaasahan ko na walang mapapahamak na kahit anong nilalang maliban sa iilang kahoy na kakailanganin ninyo. Huwag ninyo akong alalahanin. Hahayo ako at tutungo sa aking pakay.”</p><p> </p><p>Pinukulan si Hajime ng hindi mawaring uri ng pagtitig ni Hiro. Ngunit paglipas ng ilang segundo ay tumango na ito at hinarap ang mga kasamang anito. Kinuha iyong pagkakataon ni Hajime upang lumisan at simulan na ang sariling paglalakbay.</p><p> </p><p>●●●</p><p> </p><p><em>Ikalawang ilog..,</em> bulong ni Hajime sa sarili nang makatawid siya sa kabilang parte ng ilog. <em>Ano’ng palatandaan ang susunod.. saang direksyon ako tutungo?</em></p><p> </p><p>Nilibot ni Hajime ang paningin sa kabuuan ng lugar na kinatatayuan niya. Sa bawat bahagi, hindi lalayo sa isang talampakan ang layo ng mga puno sa isa’t isa; tila ba ipinahihiwatig ng kagubatan na walang sinumang mortal ang may kakayahang mapasok ang masikip na kakahuyan.</p><p> </p><p>“Sa likod pa ba ng mga kakahuyang ito ang ikatlong ilog?” Bulong niya sa sarili.</p><p> </p><p>Humihip ang hangin. Kumunot ang noo ni Hajime.</p><p> </p><p>Usok. Abong dahon. Matinding sensasyon ng baga. Hindi kailangan ni Hajime ang manghula kung anong nilalang at kung saan ito lumalagi.</p><p> </p><p>Sa kaliwang bahagi at sa pinakamataas na puno ng makopa, nakatangkuko ang isang kapre. Ipit sa bibig nito ang makapal na rolyo ng pipang tabako.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.. ang Ginoo ng Arayat.”</p><p> </p><p>Hindi natinag si Hajime sa makadunggol na boses ng kapre. Bagkus ay umayos ng pagkakatayo si Hajime at hinarap ang bantay ng ikalawang ilog.</p><p> </p><p>“Hindi ba at puno ng balete ang palatandaan ng ikalawang ilog?” tanong ni Hajime sa kapre. Naglabas siya ng manipis na sisidlang kahoy, binuksan ito at inilahad sa paningin ng kapre ang iilang rolyo ng tabako.</p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti ang kapre at marahang yumuko, inilahad nito ang mahaba nitong kamay upang kunin ang alay niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Minsan ay nawawaglit sa aking isipan na ang diyos ng Arayat ay siyang pinakamagaling sa pagpapalago ng mga dahon. Kumusta ang ani, Ginoo? Kumusta ang malawakang pangangahoy upang magbigay ng panibagong hingahan sa mga pasibol na halaman? Ano’t bakit walang nagaganap na kaguluhan magmula ng naisalin sa iyo ang diwa’t kaluluwa ng Aring Sinukuan? Bakit tumutumal ang bilang ng mga pumapanaw?”</p><p> </p><p>Hindi sumagot si Hajime. Bagkus ay lumapit siya sa malapader na linya ng mga puno at idinantay ang kanang palad sa alam niyang pinakamatandang ugat.</p><p> </p><p>Marahan, unti-unting isinara ni Hajime ang mga talukap ng kanyang mga mata. Dinamdam ng kanyang palad ang magaspang na balat ng puno.</p><p> </p><p>Libu-libong halaman, pagsipsip ng mga ugat ng pang-gabing hamog, ang pagtakbo ng mga usa at ang pagbangga ng mga sungay nito sa makipot na daanan ng kagubatan, ang mumunting pag-agos ng tubig sa ikatlo at iba pang mga ilog, ang walang pagtigil na paglangoy ng mga isda, ang paghampas ng mga tubig sa mga nilulumot na ng kalikasang bato, ang pagkislot ng mga bulate sa ilalim ng malambot na kalupaan, ang paghagkan ng mga dahon sa hangin, ang malagkit na paglabas ng mga dila ng palaka, ang pagtalon ng mga tipaklong, ang nagmamartsa ng mga sundalong langgam patungo sa maputik na palasyo ng kanilang uod na reyna..</p><p> </p><p>Bawat galaw, mumunting kilos ay nadarama ni Hajime sa kanyang palad. At hindi siya nagkakamali. Hindi siya magkakamali.</p><p> </p><p>Ang Diyos ng Buwan, ang Pinuno ng Walong Ilog, hindi ito malayo. At tila isang bagong hugot na tabak ang ipinungkol sa dibdib ng Diyos ng Digmaan at Kamatayan. Tila nahigit ang kanyang paghinga at binunggo ng kabundukan ang kanyang kaisipan upang hindi gumana, makapag-isip, makagalaw.</p><p> </p><p>Sa maliit na abanikong sisidlan na nakasabit sa kanyang dibdib, ramdam ni Hajime ang biglaang pagtambol ng kanyang dibdib sa sisidlan, ang pagkakalapat ng abaniko sa kanyang balat, ang madilim ng kalooban ng sisidlan na pilit tinatanglawan ng isang piraso ng kaliskis, iisang kaliskis na maaaring magpabago ng buong kalawakan sa oras na ibigay ni Hajime sa isang nilalang ang bagay na iyon.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi binanggit ng kanyang Apo kung kanino niya ito maibibigay. Ngunit alam ni Hajime, sa bawat pagpilantik na ugat sa loob ng kanyang katawan, sa bawat pag-dantay ng mala-buwan na balat sa tubig ng ilog ng diyos na kanyang pakay sa likod ng ilang daang punong tumatabing sa kanilang dalawa..</p><p> </p><p>Alam ni Hajime.</p><p> </p><p>Tila nais niyang umiyak. Sa ilang dekadang paghahanap.. sa ilang dekadang pagtatanong ng libu-libong kaisipan.. sa kaytagal niyang pag-iisip kung sinong nilalang ang tinutukoy ng kanyang Apo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hajime.. naisulat sa mga bituin ang nakatadhanang pag-babanggaan ng mga kaitas-taasan..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ikaw, Hajime, ay nakatakdang maging mortal na kaaway ng bagong Apung Malyari..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kahit pa sagrado ito sa akin at maisip mong hindi nararapat ang taong iyon na makuha ang kaliskis ng pumapanaghoy na sirena, hindi lamang ikaw ang may hawak ng desisyon. Ngunit pati na rin ang taong iyong iibigin..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hajime, anak, hindi kahulugan ng iyong magiging titulo na isara mo ang iyong puso at isipan..”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Ah..,</em> bulong ni Hajime sa sarili, mga daliri ay marahang dumidiin sa magaspang na balat ng puno. <em>Ito ba ang nakita mo sa iyong isipan, Apo? Ito ba ang aking hinaharap?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Siya ba…” bulong ni Hajime sa malamig na hangin ng kagubatan, kasabay ng pagkislap ng mga alitaptap sa punung kakahuyan. “Ang aking nakatakda?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinarap muli ni Hajime ang kapre. “Ginoong kapre..”</p><p> </p><p>“Issei,” pagtatama ng kapre.</p><p> </p><p>Tumango si Hajime at dahan-dahan, ibinaba niya ang palad na nakadantay sa puno. Sumilay ang isang ngiti, malihim ngunit masuyo, – “Narito ba ang Diyos ng Buwan? Ang Pinuno ng Walong Ilog?”</p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti ang kapre.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.. Si Tooru..” tumalon ang kapre mula sa kinalilikmuan nitong puno ng makopa. At sa halos tatlong puno ang tumbas ng laki ng kapre, walang hirap nitong sinira ang isang kumpol ng puno. Inilahad ng kapre ang palad nito sa lagusan at – “Matagal ka na niyang hinihintay.”</p><p> </p><p>Hindi na nag-atubili pa si Hajime. Gagap ang maliit na sisidlan sa kanyang dibdib, nilagpasan ni Hajime ang lagusan. Tumambad sa kanya ang ikatlo –hindi, ikaapat– na ilog.</p><p> </p><p>At hindi nga siguro marunong magsinungaling ang mga diyos.</p><p> </p><p>Sa gitna ng ilog, sa isang madulas na malaking batong natutulog sa gitna ng ilog, humahalik ang liwanag ng buwan.</p><p> </p><p>Totoo ang mga salitang binitawan ni Koushi.</p><p> </p><p>Walang kasing-rikit ang mariposang aliw ng nilalang na nakaupo sa tuktok ng bato.</p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti ang nilalang. Ah si.. –Tooru, ang Diyos ng Buwan, ang Pinuno ng Walong Ilog, ang nakatadhanang karibal ni Hajime, ang kanyang hinaharap –</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.. ang aking nakatakda..”</p><p> </p><p>Malamyos na tinig, kaakit-akit, kahali-halina, at lumawak ang ngiti sa mga labi ni Hajime.</p><p> </p><p>Sa kalangitan, antok na pinanood ng tadhana ang kaganapan sa ikaapat na ilog, sa tabi niya’y bituin, kapwa kumikinang tulad ng buwang tumatanglaw, ngumingiti at naghahanda para sa mga susunod na siglo.</p><p> </p><p>“Irog..”</p><p> </p><p>Tumawa ang marilag na diyos, sinag ng buwan ay umiindak sa kanyang mala-kristal na ganda.</p><p> </p><p>“Halina at samahan mo ako,” masuyong wika ng bagong Apung Malyari. “Talakayin natin ang mga kasunduan..” Isang malamyos na ngiti–</p><p> </p><p>“–At ang ating hinaharap.”</p><p> </p><p>Binigyang permiso ng langit, ng pilak na bituin, ng tadhana, ng tumatangis na sirena.. At marahan, handa sa mga digmaang magaganap at ang nakatakdang pag-babanggaan ng dalawang diyos, maligayang tinahak ni Hajime ang malamig na tubig ng ikaapat na ilog.</p><p> </p><p>Upang maabot ang kasagutang kaytagal niyang itinanong.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>